


Untitled Sterek White Collar AU

by raimykeller



Series: wtfandomfusion - summer 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Derek is Neal Caffrey, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles is Peter Burke, To be completed (I hope), White Collar Criminal Derek Hale, this is just a preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raimykeller/pseuds/raimykeller
Summary: Stiles is an FBI agent in the white collar crimes division. Derek is a white collar criminal who becomes Agent Stiliniski's consultant in order to get out of prison. Shenanigans are bound to ensue.





	Untitled Sterek White Collar AU

**Author's Note:**

> WTFF - WTFandomFusion - is the brainchild of [ quizasvivamos ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos) as something fun to do over the summer! 
> 
> WTFF is a 10-week writing and art challenge, beginning June 19th and ending August 27th. Each week, we'll have a new prompt that includes a different featured fandom, a randomly selected profession, and a randomly chosen beverage. Other than that, there are no rules! Join the fun and follow the challenge on [ tumblr ](https://wtfandomfusion.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> Week Two Prompt Words: White Collar, Software Developer, Tea

“You broke out with three months left on your four-year sentence, Derek.”

“Agent Stilinski. Nice to see you again,” Derek smiled sadly from where he sat on the floor in the corner of his old loft. 

“Why, Derek. Why’d you do it?” 

Derek slumped back against the wall and closed his eyes. “It's Cora. Something’s wrong. I had to see for myself.” He tightened his grip on the gray wolf figurine in his hand. 

“Wait, your sister? I thought she was a software developer in California.”

Derek scoffed. “Since when have you believed anything I've told you?”

“Look, I have to take you in, you know.”

Derek stood and walked toward Stiles. “I know. Just do it.”

“If you tell me what’s wrong, I can try to help your sister.”

Derek just sighed and shook his head. “There’s nothing you can do.”

“Come on then,” Stiles sighed, cuffing Derek. “Let’s go.”

-one week later-

Derek was led to the visitor rooms in the supermax, fully aware of who would be visiting him. The kid just didn’t let things go.

“Hello again, Derek!”

“Why are you so happy?” Derek looked at Stiles warily.

“I made a few calls, well, more than a few, to FBI and otherwise,” Stiles motioned for Derek to sit.

“Okay.”

“It’s one of those ‘you help me, I help you’ deals. You consult with the Bureau on crimes in your area of expertise, I help you find Cora. It’s the only way you’re going to be able to find your sister AND see the outside world for the next four years, so you better take the deal. What do you say?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because despite what my colleagues think, I know you’re a good person. Deep, deep down,” Stiles smirked. “And so is Cora. And if you think she’s in trouble, I want to help.”

“If you think I’m such a good person, why have you spent the last seven years of your career chasing me?”

“I like your sparkling personality. Come on, Derek. This is the only way to help your sister.”

___

Stiles leaned against his SUV, clutching his own cup of coffee and a tea for Derek (of course he remembered Derek's favorite drink) and squinting in the early morning sun as the supermax gate finally groaned open and Derek strutted out. Of course, he’s wearing that stupid leather jacket, Stiles thought, the one that does things to him. 

“I know you got some new jewelry, D, let me see!” Stiles called out.

Derek stuck out his left leg and lifted the cuff of his jeans to show off his bureau-issued tracking anklet. Stiles ooh-ed and aah-ed, which only made Derek glare even harder. 

“It’s got a lovely two-mile radius, and there’s no way to cut it without it alerting me personally,” Stiles wiggled his phone, “so no funny business. We’re doing all of this by the books, okay? We’re going to work on your sister’s case while we do case work for the bureau. Capiche?”

“Whatever, Stilinski. Let’s just go.”

“I’m so glad you took this deal. This is going to be so much fun!” Stiles exclaimed as they climbed into the SUV.

Derek slumped against the window. “I’m going to kill myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe, one day, I'll finish this.


End file.
